Crashing Bon Jovi
by KissedByAWolf
Summary: Lexi and Stefan crash a Bon Jovi concert.


"Sometimes I sleep,  
sometimes it's not for days.  
Now people like me,  
must go their separate ways.  
Sometimes, you tell the day,  
By the bottle that you drink,  
Sometimes when you're alone,  
All you do is think.." - Wanted dead or Alive - Bon Jovi

|There is only one way to describe being immortal my darlings, it's the state of not being imprisoned or enslaved. You're free to go about your own business and do what you feel at that moment. There isn't any feeling quite like it. I, however was one of the lucky ones. I'll say "lucky" because in the duration of my 328 years on this beautiful and tragic earth, I'd never really had a problem with my humanity or feeding, I have, however had a few friends who were the complete opposite; This life could be all heaven or all hell. For my best friend Stefan, I think it edged more on the side of hell. Being a ripper meant that he would always have a harder time controlling his thirst than I. I guess you'd say it was equivalent of being a human with an addiction. That's why I made it abundantly clear that at least once a year, (if not more) on his birthday we'd get together and hang out.

There was no better place in the world than New York City in the 80's. Just the Eighties was by far one of my favorite decades of all of time. The music, the outfits and just the atmosphere in general. Everyone knows that there is no place like the big apple, There was a reason why it also happened to be called the city that never sleeps. There was always /something/ going on, no matter what time of the night it was.

Like every year before this one, #Stefan and I had arranged beforehand a place and time to meet, we had the whole week starting today and I was exceptionally excited for it. The last time Stefan and I had been in New York City together was around the middle of the 70's when he asked me to help his brother #Damon whom at the time had switched off his humanity, I guess you could say like most of the population, I had a weak spot for the Salvatore Brothers, especially when one of them were in trouble and needed my help.

It had been ten years ago and though I still despised #Damon for what he had done, this week was solely for #Stefan not his brother.

"I'm sorry, have you seen my best friend .. I've been searching all over the city for her"

His voice was one I'd know anywhere, unable to contain the excitement, I immediately spun around on my heels and came face to face with none other than my best friend.|

Stefan! I missed you.

|Bouncing over and wrapping my arms tightly around his broad shoulders, I gave my best friend the biggest hug I could manage. The grin that itched its way across my features never faltered as Stefan wound his arms around me, returning my hug, weekends with my best friend was literally what I lived for.|

So, What does the birthday boy want to do this weekend?

|By the time I finally unwrapped myself from his embrace, I moved back and glanced up at my friend, eager to hear his suggestions for the evening, since I was one of the few vampires of our time not in possession of a daylight ring, I prefered to spend my days in door and party at night. Hooking my arm though Stefan's, I motioned for him to lead the way. This was his weekend and I was up for doing whatever it was that he wanted.

"Whatever you want to do, you know the city better than me. What more could I want than hanging out with my best friend?"

Head canting slightly to the side as I studied his expression and debated what there was to do, when the perfect idea suddenly hit me, it was a long shot since the concert had sold out only minutes after the tickets went on sale, and I hadn't been able to get any for Stefan and I, however; what was the point of having mind control powers if you couldn't use them to your advantage with that thought in mind, I grabbed Stefan by the arm and dragged him in the direction of Madison Square Gardens with a game plan in mind.

The queue to get into the arena was already winding around the corner of Seventh Avenue as Stefan and I pushed through towards the guy standing by the entrance. Flashing him a dazzling smile.|

Evening, My friend and I lost our tickets but I'm sure you could get us in?

|Trying my best to talk our way into the concert, when that didn't work I used the next tool that was afforded to us, compelling the guy who I later learned was named #Lee, it was no surprise when he stepped aside and allowed Stefan and I into the front of the queue. Excited fans were just beginning to stream in, but luckily I found us a good spot near the front. This was turning out to be one of the best birthday weekends Stefan and I had shared in years.

"… We've gotta hold on to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot.  
For love we'll it a shot.

Whoa, we're halfway there  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand we'll make it - I swear  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer."

Singing along to one of my favorite songs off of the "Slippery when wet" album, I glanced over to Stefan who looked as if he was having just as an amazing time as I was. All too soon the night came to an end; though Stefan had thought this was his present the concert was only a bonus to what I actually had planned. Winding our way through the crowed that was trying to get out, soon we were standing in front of the VIP section and using my gifts to grant Stefan the night of a lifetime; hanging out with the band.

"Lexi .. Over here"

Glancing over my shoulder towards my best friend; his expression shifting from confusion to surprise as he realised that while he thought I was getting us drinks earlier in the evening, my plan had been to track down Lee, the security guard from earlier and talk our way into VIP passes and as expected Lee had come through for me after making me promise that if he arranged this, I'd let him take me out. A relationship with a human wasn't something I thought was a particularly good idea, He was cute and I'd take any excuse to hang around New York City.|

Lee, this is my best friend and the birthday boy, Stefan .. Stef .. meet Lee.

|Once introductions were done, Lee handed over an envelope and in exchange for that, I gave him the number of where I was staying. I could tell that this was turning out to be one of those magical nights that you remembered for decades to come.|


End file.
